gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
King Of The World
King Of The World is a song originally from Songs For A New World. It is sung by Miles Larson in the Season 1 episode of Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years, Fame, when Carmen Tibideaux calls him to sing his first NYADA solo. Lyrics Miles: Once upon a time I had tides to control I had moons to spin And stars to ignite And they threw flowers at my feet When I walked through the town Once upon a time I had lives to protect I had rules to change And wrongs to set right And there were people at my side And there were rivers I could guide I wanted nothing in return Let me out of here Give me back all my dreams Let me out of here Let please see the sun Let me out of here At least tell me what I did wrong I'm king of the world Chief of the sea I am the wind At least I used to be And I'm king of the world Please set me free Let me remind them of my promise Live my given destiny Once upon a time I had fate in my hands And the confidence of a million regimes And they said, "Brother, you're in charge We'll follow anything you say" Once upon a time Father said to me, "Child you are everything That you see in your dreams" And I thought, Jesus, that's the key There are no walls surrounding me There are no prisons in this life Let me out of here Give me back to the wind Let me out of here Let me please see my son Let me out of here Don't you understand who I am? I'm king of the world Chief of the sea I am the wind At least I try to be And I'm king of the world Please set me free I had the power and the promise Give me back my family Why are we punished for wanting to explore? Why am I sitting in this cell? I was not challenging the system I was working for the people I just wanted to be better Why are we punished for wanting to survive? Why am I locked behind these bars? Tell the children I'll return to them Tell them... Someone let them know I will be free I will not be defeated I will stand like a mountain And the road will stretch before me And they'll know it's time to follow And we'll lift our eyes And raise our heads And face the sun And tell the future I'm king of the world Land of the free High in the sky The best that I can be And I'm king of the world Watch and you'll see Nothing can stop me from tomorrow, Keep me from my destiny I'm king of the world I'm king of the world I'm... I'm... At least I used to be Videos Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:The NYADA Years Songs Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson